Bullseye
Bullseye is a Rahkshi of Accuracy and the eldest of the Trinity Brothers, the others being Toxin and Stronghold. Appearance The most striking feature that Bullseye has is a cowboy hat that never leaves his head. In terms of his appearance looks somewhat like a Rahkshi-ed Toa standing upright as his spine thing is shorter having two spikes. He can be seen with a pair of reading glasses to read. He has a blue body and purple limbs like a normal variant of Accuracy Rahkshi. He currently wears a Skinmail glove to remember his brother. Personality He is friendly to everyone, sometimes to the point of being suspicious or creepy. He is also somewhat of a cultured person as he is a pianist with a taste for the classical. This didn't really count as as evil music, explaining was why he was originally banned from having one before coming to Corpus Rahkshi. He is a survivalist, and unlike most Rahkshi, he finds enjoyment in hunting in the forests on Nynrah. Because of his hunting expeditions, he often reads books about Rahi and survival. He also has some culinary skills, if being able to make jerky out of any Rahi count as a culinary skill. Bullseye craves to discover the truth and that overlaps with his nature of imagining conspiracies. But other than that he just wants to find he truth and has a conspiracy about what could be the true nature of the school. Bullseye is also quite sensitive and will go through mood swings that go from his friendly attitude to a very depressed attitude and back. Skills and Abilities He has the abilities of a Level 2 Accuracy Rahkshi. Because of this he carries a bow with a scope as well as a quiver of arrows. He also carries a boomerang. He also happened to have a crude knife (made out of a rock and training cloth) given to him by Deadeye. The arrows he carries varies from three types: *Regular arrows *Barbed arrows *Poisoned arrows (coated in Toxin's Level 2 Lerahk slime) He also has photographic memory. He runs a lot and is an expert in parkour, but doesn't dodge well. Relationships Family He is the eldest of the Trinity brothers, the other two being Toxin and Stronghold. Because of this connection, he will do anything to protect them. Friends(?) Bullseye doesn't really have close friends (which has contributed to his depression), but the closest would be Omega and Fang, both who weren't as welcoming at first. Rider is also a friend of his, and he helped carry him during the gym mishap where Rider's eyes were stabbed out. Alpha may also be considered a friend. Melody can also be considered a friend as Bullseye assisted in saving her from being choked to death. ...He is also friends with Vaalku, but Bullseye finds him annoying. Bio He was born from Gorast along with Toxin. Before leaving to Corpus Rahkshi with Toxin, he was allowed to stay for a week to bond with his brother and Stronghold, another kraata born after them. He had lots of fun exploring and fighting and even made friends with some of the De-Matoran, just as long as they were quiet. Eventually he and Toxin had to leave and it took months to get to Nynrah. Before they went to the school they went to have weapons created for them. Unable to pay a certain Ghost in Phantom-on-the-Water, they were about to leave, until a horde of Brakas came in and took the Ghost's tools. The Ghost gave them two spears and decided that if they killed the Brakas and took back his tools, he would craft whatever they wanted. The Brakas were easy to find with Bullseye's tracking skills, but killing them was hard. However, using the slime from Toxin's slime trail, they managed to nauseate them long enough to kill them. The Nynrah Ghost was particularly happy and built all their weapons for them. They returned often to the Ghost, with lots of money gained from other pest control missions, to purchase ammo and upgrades. One day, both Rahkshi were met with the idea (thanks to Wraith) that the Makuta were, in fact, tyrants, and they thought. If it was true, then what other lies had been fed to them. They decided on searching for the truth in most, if not all, things. However, some things about that conflicted with the ideals of the Makuta, but they thought, "if the search for truth involves justice, then so be it." After Toxin discovers a book called the Book of History that confirms their qualms, he forms a small group called the Dimir, later called the Trinity to include their brother. They later become part of the Abyss. Bullseye later went to the Ghosts to get kusarigamas, shuriken, and a boomerang. With the disappearance of the founding members of the Abyss and the leaving of Stronghold and Punch, the Trinity has no reason to exist, leaving Bullseye and a suitless Toxin to get themselves into misadventures. With no reason to do much, and with every reason to be safe, they decided to mainly hang out in Toxin's dorm until Tridax procured Toxin a new suit. As of now he and Toxin are back in the world of Corpus Rahkshi. After the assassination assignment, he and Toxin left the school. Quotes "Be confident in your skill, and show it off. If we don't take advantage of our individuality, what happens when it's gone?" Trivia *He also happens to have a deck of playing cards in his possession, shown mainly once when he played a game with Omega. *He is the first character created by ArcticFreeze17, despite Toxin being the first in the Student Register. And Bullseye happens to be, admittedly, a close-to-accurate representation of the player himself in terms of his personality. *ArcticFreeze17 intended to give him a sniper earlier on during his gameplay, but after much debate gave up the idea and kept the bow. As a consolation, the bow was allowed to be given a scope. Category:Characters Category:Rahkshi Category:Students